Tiempo
by 77Stars
Summary: Teorizando un poco sobre por qué Silver y Blaze eran amigos cercanos en Sonic '06. La princesa de Solnostri se siente terriblemente frustrada al no ser capaz de controlar su piroquinesis. Habiendo fallado otra vez, es enviada por su maestra a su cuarto. Sin embargo, en pleno camino, una de las Sol Emeralds llama su atención...


Disclaimer chungo de siempre: **Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega.**  
Aviso: contiene spoilers importantes de Sonic '06, y el final es un tanto tedioso de entender si no conoces la trama entera del juego o si no lo jugaste.

* * *

Observó el candil frente a sus orbes dorados cual ámbar. Alzó sus manos en un vano intento de concentración. Cerró los ojos, pronunciando una pequeña palabra: ¡enciéndete!

Inspiró.

Espiró.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos.

Nada.

Soltó un pisotón, fúrica. Su maestra tan sólo la observó, con una ligera tristeza recorriendo su mirada.

—Está bien, está bien —pronunció la mayor, tratando de calmar a la pequeña—. Vuestro don no es fácil de controlar, debe darle _tiempo_.

—¡No es justo! ¡Odio el _tiempo_! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. Gruñó.

—Princesa Blaze, esa no es la actitud de una princesa.

—¿¡Y si no quiero ser una princesa!? ¡Estos poderes son... agh! —sus miradas chocaron.

—¡Princesa Blaze! ¡No diga esas tonterías! —Morna the Lynx, la sirvienta encargada de supervisar a la princesa Blaze, estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Se suponía que la familia real de Solnostri portaba en sí el mítico poder de controlar las llamas, ¿por qué la heredera al trono tardaba tanto en aprender a controlarlo? Empezaba a creer que tenía un problema—. ¡Vaya a su cuarto!

—¡Está bien! ¡Odio el fuego!

La gata violeta salió, dando pasos pesados y denotando enfado. Su alma, prendida en fuego desde su nacimiento, ardía más que nunca. Todos esperaban algo de ella que, ella creía, nunca podría alcanzar. Su piroquinesis heredada sólo se manifestaba en momentos muy puntuales, peculiarmente cuando no debía. No era capaz ni de hacer lo más básico, invocar su propio fuego. Era una vergüenza para Solnostri. Era una vergüenza para sus padres. Llevaba por lo menos dos años sin salir del castillo, ensimismada en sus estudios; temía ser el hazmerreír del reino.

A veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil si, simplemente, no hubiese nacido princesa y no hubiese tenido que cargar con esa maldición. _Maldición_...

Un destello detuvo su camino hacia sus aposentos. Giró su cabeza, extrañada, curiosa. Conocía bien aquella estancia en la que estaba apunto de entrar sin permiso. La cámara real, en la zona más privada de palacio. El lugar donde se contenían las preciadas y poderosas Sol Emeralds, las piedras mágicas que mantenían estable su mundo. Unas poderosas reliquias que, a lo largo de la historia, villanos de todo tipo habían tratado de conseguir. Ahora, estaban a salvo, expuestas en la más reforzada vitrina de todo el lugar.

Blaze se aproximó a una en concreto, la esmeralda celeste. Era lo que había destellado momentos antes. Y volvió a hacerlo, ante la atenda mirada de la princesa.

—Oh, Esmeralda... —murmuró, colocando su palma en el cristal—. A veces... a veces me gustaría poder olvidar todo esto de ser princesa y de tener que cargar con estos poderes... Me siento maldita... El fuego sólo sirve para destruir...

Las esmeraldas comenzaron a resonar, como si se estuviesen comunicando. La joven no supo cómo, pero entendió algo de todo el brillo: en algún lugar, en algún momento, estaba sucediendo algo fatídico. Entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué querían decir las joyas? Sintió el arduo deseo de tocarlas. Sabía que iba a tener mil y un problemas, pero necesitaba entrar en contacto con ellas. Salió, y no tardó en regresar con el amuleto que abría la vitrina. Normalmente el rey, su padre, lo llevaba consigo en todo momento... Menos cuando dormía. Aquella pequeña travesura le iba a salir cara a Blaze.

Observó las gemas, a cada paso que daba brillaban más, la llamaban. Acercó su dedo lentamente a la joya azul, apenas respirando por la impresión.

El tacto era caliente como mil soles.

Oyó a alguien gritar su nombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las siete Sol Emeralds resplandecieron, y una llamarada envolvió a la pequeña felina de pelaje violeta. Todo se revolvió para ella. Sintió una estampida de energía recorrerla, y por unos momentos se quedó sin aire y pensó que estaba muerta.

* * *

—¡Iblis ha reaparecido!

El grito alarmó a toda la gente. Una eriza de color platino empezó a levitar, tomando una espada de aspecto moderno y complicado.

—¡Platinum! —exclamó otro, de color blanco como la nieve.

—¡Zhink, cuida de Silver! Esta vez yo me encargaré de esa aberración —la eriza escupió sus últimas palabras como si de veneno se tratasen. Su odio iba dirigido hacia la amenaza de su civilización: Iblis. Una amenaza que no podían extinguir...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pequeño engendro plateado, confundido, tratando de levantarse del regazo de su padre.

—Nada, cielo... —respondió su padre, su grave voz temblorosa. Observó con pavor a la mujer—. Platinum... Ten cuidado, por favor...

—Lo tendré, Zhink, te lo prometo —ella le guiñó un ojo, dándole una sonrisa cargada de significado emocional. Acto seguido, desapareció junto a varias otras criaturas rumbo a un lejano lago de lava.

—¿Mamá va a volver? —Silver observó con sus fervientes ojos dorados a su progenitor.

—Claro que sí, cariño —pero Zhink no parecía del todo convencido—. Si tan sólo pudiese ir con ella... —observó su brazo derecho, el cuál poseía marcas de quemaduras.

Pero ambos sentían que algo no iba bien.

—¡Zhink, necesitamos refuerzos! —un zorro de pelaje negro entró a la sala, adornado con diversas quemaduras que parecían no ser tan importantes.

—¡Pero no puedo portar bien mi arma! ¡Platinum la tiene! —gritó, exasperado.

—¡Toma esto y haz lo que quieras con él, pero ven! ¡Platinum necesita ayuda! —el recién llegado le lanzó una especie de pistola.

—¿Qué pasa con Platinum? —Zhink se alarmó, tomando la pistola como pudo con su mano izquierda. Silver lo observó.

—Iblis la ha... pillado por sorpresa y... bueno...

—Silver, por lo que más quieras, no te muevas de la base —gruñó Zhink, entrando en un estado de preocupación y cólera. Empuñó el arma y corrió.

—¡Papá! —vio la puerta de la instalación cerrarse. Era el primer ataque en el que se quedaba solo. Normalmente, su madre se quedaba con él, o si no, algún trabajador. ¿Por qué aquel ataque era más importante que los demás? Quería ayudar, pero era demasiado pequeño e inexperto. Sus prominentes habilidades psicoquinéticas tenían potencial, pero aún les faltaba mucho por desarrollar.

Fue en ese momento que sintió una explosión cerca del lugar. Se suponía que Iblis no debía estar cerca de la base (la quinta base que improvisaban en dos meses, de todos modos). Se acercó a la puerta, curioso, _ingenuo_. Esta se abrió al sentir su presencia. Observó el exterior en ruinas de su mundo. Un mundo en _crisis_.

Y entonces la vio.

A lo lejos, cubierta de humo, se distinguía una figura violácea tendida en el suelo, rodeada de fuego. Corrió hacia ella, sin pensar que podría ser un enemigo o un espejismo; sólo para descubrir a una gata de extraños ropajes violetas y con una brillante gema ovalada incrustada en su cabeza.

La observó por unos instantes, embelesado. Las únicas veces que había visto criaturas de color tan vívido, había sido en libros de historia.

La chica abrió sus ojos. Sus miradas doradas se cruzaron. Ella pegó un grito, provocando que el chico respondiese con otro grito.

—¿¡D-dónde estoy!? ¿¡Qu-quién eres!? —Blaze gateó hasta una roca, tratando de alejarse del chico plateado.

Unos segundos antes, estaba en la cámara de las Sol Emeralds. ¿Por qué de repente había parecido en aquel lugar... ruinoso y apocalíptico? Casi daba miedo. Todo estaba caído, destrozado, o en llamas. Sólo destacaba una pequeña instalación tecnológica con aspecto de base o refugio.

—¿Cómo que dónde estás? Pues estás aquí —respondió él, sonriéndole—. Yo soy Silver, el hijo de Platinum y Zhink. Tú eres rara.

—¿Rara? ¿Yo? —la gata se ofendió ligeramente—. Exijo saber dónde estoy.

—No lo sé, creo que antes esto se llamaba Soleanna. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soleanna... —aquel nombre le recordaba a su hogar, Solnostri. Entonces, recordó las Sol Emeralds—. Ellas me mandaron aquí...

—¿ _Ellasmemandaronaquí_? Vaya, ese nombre es un poco largo. ¿Puedo llamarte Ellie?

—No, tonto —ella hizo una ligera mueca, una rápida media sonrisa—. Me llamo Blaze, Blaze the Cat. Y soy de un lugar muy distinto a este.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Solnostri. Es un reino muy bonito... pero su princesa es una fracasada —soltó amargamente.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Digamos que la familia real tiene un... tipo de poder, y esa niña no es capaz de utilizarlo, aunque sea su deber. Es inútil —su mirada era fría y triste.

—¿Y por qué inútil? Sólo necesita _tiempo_. Quizás ese poder no quiere salir por lo que sea, quizás ella necesita aceptarlo o adaptarse...

—... —Blaze no supo que responder. Iba a articular palabra, cuando una especie de criatura similar a un cánido de lava y roca se manifestó de entre las rocas, rugiendo y atemorizando a ambos niños.

—¡Tenemos que volver a la base! —gritó Silver, impresionado.

Blaze asintió, tomando la mano del chico, que intentó levitar. La acción repentina sorprendió a la solnostriana; nunca había visto ese tipo de poderes. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, provocando que el erizo frenara un metro más adelante, preocupado, gritando su nombre. El monstruo se acercó peligrosamente a la gata. Silver trató de hacer levitar unas rocas, pero eran demasiado grandes para él. El ser se abalanzó hacia la violeta.

—¡GAHR! —la princesa chilló con fuerza. De repente, un torrente de fuego salió de sí, dirigiéndose a la criatura y asustándola. Blaze suspiró, ¡fuego! Quizás el motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Eso ha sido... ¡Brutal! ¡Pero vámonos!

Y ambos corrieron, acompañados de la emoción y del miedo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Blaze gimió, sintiendo el fuego sobre su piel. Al instante, un montón de risas se presentaron.

—¿Qué pasa, _Blazey_? ¿La gatita no es capaz de encender un mechero? ¡Jajaja!

Ella frunció el ceño, enfadada. Había mejorado notablemente con su piroquinesis, pero aún se mantenía inestable. Hacía ya años que había llegado a aquel lugar, había conocido a sus gentes, había visto morir a algunos, había aprendido a luchar... Y se había hecho la mejor amiga de Silver. Sin embargo, el resto de gente era cruel, porque ella era diferente. En aquel lugar, la mayoría o tenían poderes psicoquinéticos, o directamente no tenían poderes; y ella, tenía poderes incandescentes que ni siquiera sabía controlar.

—Está bien, dejadla —sintió un manto colocarse sobre sus hombros, igual que una mano tocar su espalda a modo de apoyo. Levantó la mirada. Sonrió ligeramente. Silver, como siempre la apoyaba—. Sabéis que no es nativa de aquí.

—¡Es una rarita! ¿O es que acaso te gusta? —el chico le lanzó una fuerte puya al plateado, que simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Discúlpame por tener empatía, Rass —gruñó Silver, volteándose—. Perdona, ya sabes cómo es la gente de aquí... Agresivos por el tema de Iblis y tal.

—Ya, lo entiendo —Blaze se acurrucó en su manto, un chal blanco y rosado. Las quemaduras le dolían—. Pero tienen razón... Ya son años de entrenamiento y esto es ridículo...

—No te preocupes, cada cosa a su _tiempo_ —el erizo la miró, tratando de confortarla. Caminaron en silencio—. Oye... Hace unos años, cuando nos conocimos, me contaste la historia de una princesa que no sabía controlar sus poderes y que tú considerabas inútil... esa... ¿esa princesa eras tú?

La de violeta suspiró, vencida.

—Sí, Silver... De donde yo vengo, el poder de las llamas es obligatorio en el linaje real... y aquí me tienes... —volvió a suspirar, no evitando sentirse eso, inútil.

—Eres una princesa... Nunca me lo habría imaginado, realmente —el erizo sonrió, conciliador—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Casi nunca hablas de tu reino, Solnostri.

—Pues... La verdad es que no lo sé. Mi reino es muy vívido, tiene un amplio mar y hermosas tierras verdes y amarillas. El castillo está plagado de antorchas reales, representan el poderío de nuestros ancestros. Yo tuve, desde la infancia, problemas con esta... _maldición_ —apretó los puños—. Así que, un día, las Sol Emeralds me llamaron y de repente, aparecí aquí.

—Sol Emeralds... —murmuró él, recordando unas esmeraldas de nombre parecido—. Supongo que tu destino es estar aquí, conmigo.

—Sí, supongo —la gata se sonrojó ligeramente. Levantó su puño, generando unas pequeñas llamas en la palma de su mano—. ¿Por qué fui yo la elegida de las llamas? Mi alma está incendiada...

—Deberías verlo como un don, no como una maldición; muchos darían lo que fuese por simplemente encender un candil.

Blaze recordó el día en que las esmeraldas la hicieron desaparecer. Todo por un candil. Rio ligeramente, qué ironías de la vida... ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de ella? ¿La echarían de menos? ¿La recordarían? ¿Habrían... habrían tenido otro heredero? Quizás se hubiesen liberado de un peso al deshacerse de la princesa que no sabía utilizar sus poderes...

Unos poderes que la hacían sentirse inmensamente sola, de no ser por Silver. Su compañero, su mejor amigo... La persona más importante para ella en aquellos momentos. Él era su único soporte, igual que ella era lo poco que le quedaba a él junto a su padre.

Se preguntó. ¿Qué habría pasado si nunca hubiera aceptado la llamada de las Sol Emeralds? Si Iblis nunca existiera, lo más probable es que ella no estaría allí, con su preciado erizo. ¿Podrían no haberse conocido nunca?

* * *

La princesa gritó, lloró, lamentó. Se negaba a hacerlo. La pequeña llama delante suya danzaba, brillante. Ella se negaba a apagarla, pues temía perder a la persona con la que tanto se había encariñado. No le importaba qué le pasase al resto del mundo, sólo quería estar con _él_. Pero él le dijo que debía sonreír, que debía aceptar las maneras de la vida por lo que son y que debía dejarse fluir, incluso si las cosas terminaban satisfactoriamente. Ella lo consideró.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, gentilmente sopló la llama.

.

.

.

Solaris desapareció del plano físico.

La explosión que creó a Iblis y Mephiles nunca sucedió.

Iblis nunca existió.

El futuro nunca fue amenazado por Iblis.

El futuro de Silver se convirtió en un mundo próspero.

Las Sol Emeralds nunca llamaron a Blaze.

Blaze nunca fue transportada al futuro de otra dimensión.

Silver nunca conoció a Blaze.

Blaze nunca conoció a Silver.

Aquel día, la joven princesa de Solnostri simplemente corrió despavorida hacia su habitación, sin ningún extraño brillo que la distrajera.

* * *

Finished! Lo siento si el final fue algo confuso, Sonic '06 es confuso de por sí (? Por si no se entiende, es el momento en el que Elise apaga la llama de Solaris diez años atrás, por ende borrando todo lo que sucedió en el juego. Este one-shot es una especie de, uhm, teoría, de por qué Blaze estaba en el mundo de Silver y por qué se consideraban tan amigos y compañeros durante bastante tiempo; pero, a la vez, cómo es que Blaze es la princesa de otra dimensión.  
(También me sirve para explicar por qué Blaze estaba un poco OoC en 06, haha).

Y, bueno, tanto la teoría de las 2 Blazes como la de la Transición parecen ser descartadas por el Sonic Team, así que pues con esto me quedo uwu.

Hope you liked it! Y espero que se hayan captado todas las referencias a juegos de Sonic uvu.


End file.
